


Phone Call

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Greek Actor RPF, Mexican Actor RPF, Sense8 (TV) RPF, The Exorcist (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.

It's been ten days. Christos has been holding off on ringing up Alfonso, testing himself to see whether his desires fade with distance. So far, they haven't, as he still finds himself thinking of the man daily. Which is a little worrisome. He doesn't even know how deep Alfonso's interest in him goes — whether he's just looking for another good fuck as easy as the first. Or not. It doesn't matter, anyway, considering neither of them is the relationship type. Hell, Alfonso doesn't even seem like the booty call type.

But Christos finally calls him anyway.

"Poncho's phone," Nat answers perkily, grabbing her boss's buzzing cellphone from his seat as he finishes the scene they've been working on all morning. Files under her arm and coffee in her free hand, she doesn't even bother looking at the display.

It's not the sexy lilt Christos was expecting. "Hello," he replies, wondering if he's intruding on something. "Is Poncho available?" A loaded question.

"He's just finishing a scene," Nat says, watching Alfonso finish with the director and start walking towards her. "But he's done. He's heading straight for me. Who should I tell him is calling?" Now she looks at the display. "Christos?" Hm. That's a new one. An entry she's pretty sure wasn't there the last time she went through her boss's contacts.

"Yes, please," Christos replies, surprised by his sense of sudden relief.

"It's Christos for you," Nat says as Alfonso reaches his chair. "Can you take it or do you want to call him back?"

Raising an eyebrow, Christos listens in. He's not at all certain what the response will be.

"I'll take it," Alfonso answers, without hesitation, well, without much, but that's more deciding where to take it. "I'm going to go back to my trailer for a few minutes. Call me when they need me," he adds, taking the cellphone from her. "Hola. How are you?"

"I'm great," Christos answers, smiling broadly at the sound of Alfonso's voice. "But I'm interrupting you at work."

"No, you're not, we're in between scenes," Alfonso says, quickly reaching his trailer and pulling the door open. "Where are you?"

"Los Angeles. My boss is taking an afternoon with his husband, so they don't need me," Christos answers, stretching out on his sofa. "How have you been?"

"Good, very good, keeping busy," Alfonso says. "You know what it's like. We're shooting fourteen hour days at the moment and by the time I get home I pretty much eat, shower and fall into bed." He's not complaining though. This is the life he chose and he loves it.

"You're a hard worker. I admire that," Christos muses, thinking on what it would be like to have a tired hungry Alfonso come to him at the end of a long workday. "What is your naughty priest up to?"

"I'm not allowed to say," Alfonso says with a laugh, letting himself into his trailer and locking the door behind him. "But a lot's going on, and we still don't know whether we'll get a third season yet."

"Are you having fun in the meantime?"

"Definitely. The whole cast is amazing and Ben - who plays Marcus to my Tomas - is hilarious. We've become very good friends," Alfonso says, rambling a little, his accent thickening. "What about you? How is work?"

"It's good. My bosses are really solid people. And the weather here has been fantastic for a few days. I was able to get out for a long run in the hills yesterday," Christos answers, although he wishes he had something more interesting to share. "Are you alone now?"

Alfonso smiles. "I'm in my trailer," he says, stretching out on the bench at the kitchen table, his back against the wall. "So yes, blissfully alone."

"Good." What Christos says next bears a tone of confession. "I've been missing you."

"I thought maybe you'd changed your mind," Alfonso admits in return.

"Nah. I was testing myself," Christos explains, relieved that Alfonso didn't just tell him to fuck right off. "I really like you. That's what I figured out."

"Which means what?" Alfonso asks with a small smile. "That now you're sure you actually want to see me again?"

"That... Look, I think we're kind of similar," Christos explains. "I don't really date. I don't go out of my way to see anybody. But, I'd go out of my way to see you," he finishes lamely. Then he laughs. "As unromantic as that sounds. I want you."

"For sex or..." Alfonso trails off, not quite sure how to put it.

Christos gives him a beat, waiting to hear what he'll come up with. Apparently it's just too alien to define. "Also for sex," he says, thinking of Alfonso's lithe body. "But I want more than that."

"You're freaking me out," Alfonso confesses very softly. "I want that too but all I keep thinking of is all the reasons it won't work out."

"Tell me a few of them," Christos suggests, figuring it's good they're being honest and getting this out in the air now. "Maybe they're the same worries I have."

Alfonso laughs. "Where do I start? My job, yours, the long distance thing... I don't know what you're expecting kink-wise but I don't have the time for anything really intense..."

"I have no expectations. Your job, my job, the long-distance thing... Those are all issues of mine too. But I keep picturing your smile," Christos says, tipping his head to rest against the sofa back. "And remembering how you felt beneath me."

Ay. Alfonso shifts in his seat. Starts to say something just as a knock comes at the door. It's Nat.

"You're needed," she calls.

"I'll be right there," he returns. Damn it. "Are you free this weekend?" he asks Christos.

"For you? I'll make sure of it." Stephen has been needing Christos less and less, and so he's been transitioning to a more standard work schedule. "I can come to Vancouver."

Now _that_ has Alfonso beaming. "Send me your flight times and I'll have a car pick you up, bring you to my place."

"All right." Christos is grinning ear to ear. "Go knock 'em dead."


End file.
